mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
The Legend of the Knight Avenger
The Legend of the Knight Avenger-mythical crime fighter passed on from one generation to the next generation,The mantle of the Knight Avenger has existed thoughout the ages.It is myth,that each generation of Knight Avenger uses to perpetuation his indestructabilty and seemingless immortal nature.It this each Knight Avenger seems indestructable and cannot die.It infact,this myth is brought by the Knight Avengers uncanny abilty to survive any danger -any obsticle,because his training,his intelligence,his body armor,his rapid healing factor-something barrowed from the Legion of Time Sorcerers and many assistance over the centuries.The Knight Avengers name comes the word Avenger someone who takes vengeance and a medieval gentleman-soldier, usually high-born, raised by a sovereign to privileged military status after training as a page and squire.A defender, champion, or zealous upholder of a cause or principle man belonging to an order or brotherhood.. Christopher Blood '''to become a sailor, soon becoming an on the merchant ship ''Sea Ghost,located in '' San Francisco, California). While he has worked on other ships, he considers this to be his home. The twenty-first Knight Avenger in a line of crimefighters that originated in 1536, when the father of sailor '''Christopher Blood was murdered during a pirate attack.to 1930's version,Kirk Blood whose parents were murdered,by his father Greyson Blood's old enemy. The Knight Avenger powerful and indestructible guardian of the innocent and fighter of all types of injustice. In his first appearance, he wears a cloak instead of a cape, and a black mask covering his whole face with slits for eyes. Knight Avenger is a somber-looking man who wanders the world with no apparent goal other than to vanquish evil in all its forms.To this each generation will dedicated to following in the previous fathers footsteps to train the next generation of the son and daughters who take the mantle of the Knight Avenger. His favored weapon is a rapier which he often uses with a bullwhip a pistol.His calculating and precise dexterity as a tactician has enabled him to use his two main weapons, his sword and bullwhip, as an extension of his very deft hand. He never uses brute strength, more his fox-like sly mind and well-practiced technique to outmatch an opponent.Usually he uses psychological mockery to make his opponents too angry to be coordinated in combat. The Knight Avenger is also a skilled horseman. The name of his horse has varied through the years. Later versions named the horse .Sometimes,the Knight Avenger,uses other means of travel,such boats,cars,submarines,air planes,Zepplins,Hover Cars,jetr pack and so forthe. Because he seems to have existed for generations, many believe him to be immortal.Kirk Benson trained his son,Richard Blood,to be next Knight Avenger when passes on and he train his Richard Blood ,Junior.The Knight Avenger,also uses various assistants-either his family or people he has encountered over the years.Each generation of Knight Avenger,uses various Teams to carry out their Knightly Road of Vengence as the Knight Avenger calls it.. The Knight Avenger wears a black face mask ,wore a slouch hat and a black, crimson-lined cloak with an upturned collar.that make dissappear into background or the shadows .His dark skintight bodysuit,with trench coat or some sort long coat worn over it,also have Chamelion or Chamouflag Stealth Effect,to evade criminal or spy in an enemy,without him or her noticing it. He also carries period-appropriate sidearm(s), currently two M1911 pistols, in a special belt with a skull-like buckle.Each Knight Avenger carries a sword,to remind the world of the Original Knight Avengers reason for coming to existance,through a deadly sword fight.relies on a variety of special gadgets to help him overcome criminals.The Knight Avenger also Grappling Hook Pistols,Rifles,swords,knives and anything handle to fight evil. These include knockout gas bombs, miniature two-way radios, a woven, transparent bullet-proof garment and a light Deflector Shield,plus "glass pellets containing a gas... which instantly spread a black impenetrable pall like instant night," also accessible through a stud on Blood's collar.Over the centuries the Knight Avenger's costume has alterations and improvements.No one knows where original costumes comes from,it believed that Original Knight Avenger Christopher Blood discovered an abandoned Atlantean Time Vault,on the uncharted island to use his original Secret Headquarters and it was there,using the technology found within that created the First Knight Avenger costume and paraphenalia. = Who is Prince Lasar Sarkhon = First Son of Supreme Lord Adam Sarkhon and Supreme Lady Castia Sarkhon of the Dyson Sphere known as Atlantis-Prime. Current web address: http://groups.google.com/group/MavericEntertainmentGroup Current email address: MavericEntertainmentGroup@googlegroups.com Maveric Entertainment, Inc All right reserved. · Maveric Enterprises, Inc. · Maveric Entertainment Group, Inc. *All contents ™ and © 2007 Maveric Characters, Inc., unless otherwise noted herein. All rights reserved. · COPYRIGHT AND TRADEMARK NOTICES Except as noted, all books, titles, characters, character names, slogans, logos, and related indicia are trademarks of and copyright Maveric Comics and/or Maveric Lion Productions, an imprint of Maveric Entertainment, Inc All right reserved. · Maveric Enterprises, Inc. · Maveric Entertainment Group, Inc Maveric Comics TRADEMARKS. The Maveric Lion logo is a trademark of copyright Maveric Comics and/or Maveric Lion Productions, an imprint of Maveric Entertainment, Inc All right reserved. . Idiots is a trademark of Idiots Productions.Inc. Happy Hanover is a trademark of Happy Hanover Comics. Happy Hanover Productions,Inc Life With Jonesie"" is a trademark of 'Life With Jonesie Comics. · The Tina Small Collector is a trademark of The Tina Small Collector Production,Inc. All right reserved *Trademarked in the U.S. and/or other countries. All other trademarks referenced herein are the properties of their respective owners. *Entire contents trademarked (® or TM) and copyrighted (©) 1986-2007 by Maveric Comics, Inc. and its respective Licensors. · All contents ™ and © 2007 Maveric Characters, Inc., unless otherwise noted herein. All rights reserved.